Bad Weather
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: C'est toujours dans ces moments critiques, que la véritable personnalité de l'autre se révèle enfin.


Coucou! Voici un autre OS sur le Contestshipping!  
Je m'excuse à l'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et de conjugaison : Cet OS date un petit peu, donc je n'ai pas pris la peine de relire mon fichier word... Bref. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! Faites-moi part de vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que les lecteurs en ont pensés.**  
**

* * *

**Titre:** Bad Weather  
**Pairing:** Drew x Flora  
**Rating:** K  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Satoshi Taijri !  
Résumé: **« C'est toujours dans ces moments critiques, que la véritable personnalité de l'autre se révèle enfin. »**

Un souffle fendit les lèvres du jeune homme qui était assis sur un siège. Il contracta ses muscles afin d'arrêter ses tremblement puis jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Plusieurs personnes étaient elles aussi assises, tandis que d'autres étaient recroquevillées contre les parois du bus, une couverture sur les épaules. Il tourna la tête puis regarda à l'extérieur. La neige continuait de tomber, diminuant petit à petit leurs chances de survies. Elle avait décidé de tomber pendant de trajet et de rester accroché à la route. Au bout d'une heure, elle provoqua l'effet voulue : le bus était en incapacité d'avancer, les bloquant définitivement au milieu des champs. Le chauffeur avait bien essayé d'allumer le chauffage, mais la batterie a subitement rendue l'âme sous la pression que lui imposaient les flocons de neige. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, l'électricité s'était coupée peu de temps après, plongeant tous les passagers dans le noir complet. La lune, qui se moquait de leur situation, leurs offrait un peu de sa lumière, à condition que les nuages n'y voient pas d'inconvénients.

Il soupira de lassitude avant de consulter le seul objet lumineux qu'il possédait : Son téléphone portable. Un halo de lumière éclaira ses yeux verts ainsi que le visage de la personne à ses côtés. Il le rangea en fermant un instant les yeux. La voix de la jeune fille à sa droite arriva doucement à ses oreilles.

**« - Qu'elle heure il est, Drew ? »**

**« - Vingt-heures trente… »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'accouda sur le rebord de la fenêtre gelée et souffla silencieusement sur la vitre, créant une tâche de buée. Il sentit un poids sur sa jambe, l'obligeant à la tourner la tête pour voir les orbes bleus de sa voisine pétiller légèrement, un fin sourire sur lèvres. Il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle traça un arc de cercle surmonter de deux petits points.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Flora… ? »**

Elle se recula et observa son dessin avant de sourire à nouveau, signe qu'il était fini. Elle se pencha à nouveau de la fenêtre.

**« - Je m'occupe comme je peux. Et si t'es pas content, ce n'est pas mon problème. » Déclara-t-elle en rajoutant un petit détail au dessin**

Maintenant, le bonhomme lui tirait joyeusement la langue. Flora se repositionna sur son siège, une veste mauve sur les épaules et croisa les deux pupilles émeraude qui la scrutaient.

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Rien. » Soupira-t-il**

**« - J'ai autant envie que toi de sortir d'ici, alors arrête d'être désagréable ! » Réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils**

Il la toisa un moment puis planta son menton à l'intérieur de sa paume. Tout ça pour aller participer à un maudit concours… ! Et il fallait qu'elle le pousse à la suivre dans ce fichu car, alors qu'il aurait pu rester au centre en attendant le lendemain.

La coordinatrice s'enfonça dans son siège, la tête en arrière et gémit intérieurement. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures et demie qu'ils attendaient les secours... Mais que faisaient-ils, à la fin… ? Peut-être qu'eux aussi, ils ont été pris dans la tempête ? Elle frissonna et lâcha un faible râle.

**« - Flora… »**

Elle vit qu'il lui tendait quelque chose et en reconnue la forme. C'était une rose rouge, comme il a l'habitude de lui en donner. La jeune fille de Clémenti-ville l'observa un moment avant de lever les yeux et de le dévisager.

**« - Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment pour me donner ça ? »**

**« - Je ne suis pas très doué pour le réconfort… » Admit-il**

Elle saisit doucement la fleur, alors qu'un sourire dissipa la mauvaise humeur de son visage lorsqu'elle posa les yeux dessus. Un faible merci sortit de sa bouche tandis qu'un courant d'air glacial la fit grelotter.

**« - Ça va ? » Questionna le coordinateur**

**« - Ouai, à peu près… »**

Drew ne répondit rien, compatissant à sa douleur, et analysa les alentours. Les vitres étaient totalement gelées, les barres de fer ainsi que les sièges étaient de véritables glaçons, et les quelques enfants à bord, se blottissaient dans les bras de leurs parents afin de se réchauffer.

**« - Drew ? »**

**« - Mmh… ? »**

**« - J'peux mettre ma tête sur ton épaule… ? »**

Il lui jeta une œillade et constata que malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait pour ne pas le montrer, elle était fatiguée. Son bras reposait tranquillement autour de sa taille, la rose en main.

**« - Oui, si tu veux. »**

Un faible de murmure passa ses lèvres dans un remerciement tandis que le poids de sa tête se pressa contre son épaule.

**« - Ne t'endors pas, d'accord ? »**

**« - Ne t'en fais pas… » Rassura-t-elle en fermant les yeux**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts retourna dans sa contemplation du bus, entendant une légère musique qui provenait très certainement d'un baladeur, des discussions de quelques passagers qui s'autorisaient à gâcher un peu de leurs forces afin de communiquer, et des reniflements venant des plus faibles.

**« - Mais dans quelle merde on s'est foutu… ? » Lâcha-t-il pour lui-même**

Il frémit, souffla un écran de fumée devant lui et grimaça en remarquant que la température ne faisait que chuter depuis un moment. Il tenta de mettre ses mains en poing et de souffler à l'intérieur pour les réchauffer, mais sans succès.

**« - Hé, Flora… »**

Pas de réponse. Il l'appela à nouveau en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction.

**« - Flora ? »**

Rien. Le coordinateur lâcha un faible soupir, constant avec agacement qu'elle s'était endormie. Sa main gauche trainait ouvertement entre elle et lui. Il la considéra un instant et, progressivement, il avança sa main droite vers cette dernière. Il frôla le tissu de son gant et entremêla lentement ses doigts avec celle de sa rivale.

Le jeune homme regarda ailleurs, les joues rosies par son étrange geste. Un léger grognement arriva à ses oreilles, lui faisant rater un battement de cœur, et se maudissant que cela allait la réveiller. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sentant la crise qu'elle allait faire incessamment sous peu.

La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns ouvrit petit à petit les paupières et, après avoir cligné des yeux, se demanda pourquoi sa main et celle de son voisin étaient liées. Elle nota que sa paume était douce, partageant peu à peu de sa chaleur avec sa main gantée. Flora resta silencieuse et profita de cet instant insolite. Elle sentit que les doigts de son rival tentaient de se détacher délicatement des siens, voulant certainement faire comme si de rien n'était, mais, pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, elle resserra égoïstement sa poigne.

Il sursauta dans un hoquet de stupeur et fit pivoter sa tête à droite.

**« - Flora… ? »**

Sans qu'il ne le voie, un petit sourire trancha son visage alors qu'elle ferma les yeux, les joues rouges.

**« - Reste un peu comme ça… » Ordonna-t-elle dans une faible voix, « Personne ne peut nous voir, de toute façon… »**

Oui, elle avait raison. C'était bien pour cela qu'il s'était permit de lui prendre la main. C'était la nuit. Tout le monde tremblotait et se concentrait afin de ne pas gaspiller inutilement son énergie. Qui irait voir que deux rivaux se tiennent discrètement la main ?

Alors, pour approuver ses propres dires, il pencha doucement sa tête sur côté jusqu'à ce que le crâne de sa voisine, caché par son bandana rouge, ne l'arrête. Curieusement, aucun des deux ne se sentait mal vis-à-vis de l'autre. Ils se surprenaient même à apprécier cette situation.

**« - Dis, Drew… ? »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Tu crois qu'on va sortir d'ici un jour ? »**

**« - Évidemment. Les secours vont bientôt arriver... »**

**« - Ca fait plus de deux heures, qu'on est ici. Et personne n'est venu… » Répondit-elle, plein de sous-entendus**

Le jeune homme de Larousse-City ferma un instant les paupières, sachant parfaitement qu'elle avait raison. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire de plus ? Sortir revenait à se suicider, mordu par cette neige qui ne cessait de tomber. Il était hors de question de risquer sa vie dehors, alors que la chaleur qui émanait lentement des passagers du bus commençait à remonter la température. Il sentit également que la voix de sa rivale était lasse, signifiant qu'elle perdait espoir.

Alors, ne trouvant pas de paroles correctes et sachant parfaitement qu'ils sonneraient faux une fois sortit de sa bouche, il effectua une petite pression sur la main de la coordinatrice, la consolant à sa manière. Elle sourit à nouveau et l'appela une seconde fois.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**« - Quand on sera sorti d'ici est-ce que… Est-ce que tout redeviendra comme avant ? » Osa-t-elle demander**

**« - Comment ça ? » Répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils**

**« - Ben… Toi, tu redeviendras un vantard arrogant qui aime critiquer, et moi, une maladroite déterminée qui est parfois tête en l'air… »**

Drew ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin où elle voulait en venir et sourit, amusé.

**« - Possible… »**

**« - Alors ? Je ne vous avez pas dit que vous formiez un couple merveilleux ? » Chuchota une voix familière dans l'oreille du jeune homme aux cheveux verts**

Le coordinateur sursauta dans un léger spasme, se détachant au passage de la poigne de la fille de Norman et jeta une œillade derrière son dos, les joues furieusement rouges. Il soupira en constant que ce n'était que son imagination et se tourna vers la vitre, le bras droit sur sa jambe.

**« - Ça ne va pas, Drew ? » Questionna Flora**

**« - Si, si. J'ai juste cru entendre Harley… »**

Elle observa les alentours avant de froncer les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait si gêné. Il se tourna vers elle et remarqua que son attitude l'avait pris de court, lui faisant abandonner l'épaule qui lui servait de coussin ainsi que le cocon dans lequel elle avait réussie à ne plus trembler.

**« - Désolé… » Souffla-t-il en cognant silencieusement sa tête contre la fenêtre**

Flora se décala de quelques centimètres afin de se rapprocher de lui, et s'en servit comme d'un matelas confortable, comme pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Et puis, naturellement, prudemment, elle glissa lentement sur son bras jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Pour la deuxième fois, son gant fusionna avec les doigts de son rival. Un instant plus tard, sa voix retentit doucement.

**« - Et qu'est-ce qu'il disait… ? »**

**« - Des conneries… » Soupira-t-il**

**« - Sur nous ? »**

Aussitôt la question posée, il regretta amèrement ses paroles, sachant alors qu'il l'avait blessée sans le vouloir. Il ne bougea plus pendant un instant et réfléchissait à leur relation.

Même s'il la rabaissait dans le but de la rendre plus forte et qu'ils se disputaient à chaque rencontre, cela faisait-il nécessairement d'eux, des rivaux ? Il faudrait également prendre en compte le fait qu'il lui offrait néanmoins des roses rouges, synonymes d'amour et de passion, et qu'il lui venait en aide afin de la protéger de sa naïveté, l'obligeant à ouvrit les yeux sur la confiance qu'elle accordait trop facilement aux autres. Cependant, ne venaient-ils pas, en quelques heures à peine, de crever tout abcès entre eux ? De découvrir la face cachée de l'autre ? De prouver à tous ainsi qu'à eux-mêmes qu'ils pouvaient coopérer ? Juste le temps de briser cette entrave pour retrouver leur fade monotonie ?

Ils étaient parfaitement conscients des gestes qu'ils avaient eues envers l'autre, et à aucun moment, ils ne s'étaient sentit mal à l'aise. Dans ce cas, pouvait-on vraiment dire que c'était des conneries ? Ils s'admiraient et s'appréciaient autant qu'ils se chamaillaient et se provoquaient. Donc, non. Ce n'était pas des conneries. Et ses petites attentions en étaient la preuve parfaite. Alors oui, ils formaient très certainement un couple merveilleux. Tous les deux le savait mais aucun des deux ne l'affirmait vraiment. Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était la discrétion. Et puis, après tout, ils n'avaient aucun compte à rendre. Après tout, ils étaient dans une situation critique. Après tout, ils étaient… amis.

Il remarqua qu'elle leva sa main, la rose toujours en main, et pointa la vitre du doigt. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait laissé sa question en suspens pendant un moment et qu'il ne lui avait pas répondu. C'est lorsqu'il allait le faire qu'elle le coupa instantanément.

**« - Regarde, Drew ! »**

Il suivit son regard. Dehors, une lumière bleue et jaune clignotait sur les reflets de la fenêtre. On pouvait également distinguer le bruit de plusieurs moteurs ainsi que les cris de réjouissance des passagers. Les secours. Ils étaient finalement parvenus jusqu'à eux. Après une longue et terrible attente de trois heures. Les deux coordinateurs tournèrent la tête à leur droite pour apercevoir la silhouette d'hommes se frayer difficilement un chemin à l'avant du bus.

Un craquement, le bus qui tangue d'un côté, un second craquement, le bus qui tangue à nouveau, un souffle glacial, et la voix du chef d'équipe. Il criait aux passagers qu'il n'y avait plus rien à craindre et qu'ils étaient enfin là. Les renforts s'infiltraient dans le véhicule tel des fourmis dans leur tanière, s'arrêtant aux chevets de chaque individu et les questionnant sur leurs états de santé. Les hommes donnaient un carton de couleur afin de déterminer les cas les plus graves. Ils ordonnèrent ensuite aux plus faibles de les suivre, tandis que les plus résistants devraient patienter encore un petit peu.

Une fois tout le monde mis en sécurité, et après avoir dispatcher les deux groupes de couleurs, ils empruntèrent un chemin dégagé par un chasse-neige pour arriver rapidement à la ville. Le groupe de couleur rouge furent emmené à l'hôpital, tandis que les verts furent redirigés sans problème au centre pour boire un chocolat chaud et tenter de se remettre de cet incident.

L'horloge affichait vingt-deux heures et des poussières. Drew soupira lentement et baissa les yeux sur la mare brune que contenait sa tasse. Lui aussi, était extrêmement fatigué. Il avait hâte que sa rivale finisse son bol pour qu'il aille se coucher. Un tintement de couvert lui bourdonna aux oreilles. Il releva la tête et vit que Flora touiller lentement son cacao chaud, les yeux fixés sur la trace que sa cuillère laissait dans son sillage, semblant réfléchir intensément.

**« - Dis, Drew… »**

**« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans le bus… » Commença-t-elle en rougissant faiblement**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas. C'était normal. »**

**« - Ouai. Je suppose que tu as raison… » Répondit-elle en buvant, le regard ailleurs**

Elle reposa sa tasse vide, et s'essuya la bouche à l'aider d'une serviette. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'étage supérieur, où se trouvait les dortoirs. Le jeune homme aux cheveux verts s'arrêta devant une des nombreuses portes du couloir et l'ouvrit. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa rivale pour encore lui offrir une autre rose rouge, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Bonne nuit, Flora. »**

**« - A toi aussi. » Répondit-elle en saisissant délicatement la fleur**

La jeune fille de Clémenti-ville fit un pas vers lui, agrippa doucement son épaule pour le faire pencher sur le côté et, dans un élan d'hésitation, déposa un petit baiser sur sa joue.

**« - Merci pour tout, Drew. » **

Elle lâcha ensuite sa prise et longea le couloir, les joues roses. Un agréable sourire trancha le visage du coordinateur, les paupières fermées, tandis qu'il dégagea fièrement sa mèche avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. Décidément, Flora était vraiment quelqu'un de fascinant…


End file.
